


Him & I

by MarieVance, Vmm4



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Ben Solo - Freeform, Car Sex, F/M, Gang Violence, Gangs, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Reylo - Freeform, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, lots of smut, reyxkylo - Freeform, so much damn smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 22:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14435550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieVance/pseuds/MarieVance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vmm4/pseuds/Vmm4
Summary: Rey's a detective trying to crack a case that's bigger then she realizes. Kylo Ren, newly minted mob leader, beginning to implement his idea on how to best rule the city. Drawn to each other after being torn apart by the war for control for territory. The decision of whether Rey will join him presents itself again, or will she stop him...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in a au universe but I’m basing it off of Rey’s & Kylo’s relationship from TLJ. More will be revealed throughout the story! Flashbacks and twists will pop up every now and again. So stay tuned!

Intent on getting this charity dinner over with quickly as possible Kylo smiled and stood tall as they announced him on to the stage, the newly appointed Boss of the first order organization, embarrassingly accepting the thunderous applause from his loyal allies, contributors and members of the first order alike. He thinks of the new direction and future he wanted to take his guys, his city as he stares onto the faces looking up at him far from what ‘Mr.Snoke’ and those before him had brought it up to be, sprawled on pamphlets in the crowds hands. “Like they could ever truly understand the greatness of it all” he thought as they instantly turned their attention to ‘General’ Hux and his eloquent speech.  
Kylo sat on his chair that they had positioned on the stage to overlook the congregation. Looking through the crowd, not sure who he thought he’d find, his mind lingered on the generals words of molding a new rule, a new era. He suddenly felt a ache, an ache he was all to familiar with. Memories of him and detective Rey.. his offer, him begging her to join him, them fighting, her running. His thoughts disrupted by another round of loud applause that he instinctually joined in on to mark the end of Hux’s declamation.  
Soon everyone started to forget them and returned to mingling amongst themselves again so he slipped through the crowds, desperate for fresh air. His mind running with images of what this night could’ve been if she had just... maybe if he had said it differently... her hand in his, his place next to her. He finally turned a corner and reached a far enough end of the hallway to where he could let his panting heart breathe. He closed his eyes tight, head against the wall, he felt at peace. So much so it took him a second to realize the air was still, quiet even. He turned around to see if it was possible.  
Rey.

Of course it was her, here, only she had that magic over him to make the room spin and be still all at the same time.

She had entered the venue by herself, back turned to him. “God dammit Rey” he whispered, quickly realizing she was probably here to do some type of police work. Anger, betrayal, and even concern started to boil inside, but all that seemed to had vanished as soon as he took her in, her dress floor length and was loose fitting but some how hugged that body he craved, so well. The color was perfect, light, grey, sparkly-just like her. She was radiant, He let out a chuckle considering the correlation of it all. “She always did joke around that I should introduce the other side of the color spectrum to the guys in the mob.” He suddenly felt the wanting- no need of seeing her face, those eyes that made his heart stop and wondered if that sparkle he saw was her wanting him just as much, the lips he had always ached to feel on his, despite them calling him every obscene word in the book when he asked for a warrant after she wanted to search his loft, even then, especially then did he desire those lips to be on him. Those eyes to be looking up at him as he entered that pretty mouth of hers for those obscene dirty words to be said because of the amazing mind blowing fucking he knew they would have... he wanted her to be his.  
He snapped out of his lust when he caught a flash of the revolving entrance door spin to reveal Captain Dameron in a suit. Surely there to escort Rey in some undercover bullshit operation. 

Deep in his anger and desire, he knew he had to make a choice. Forget his feelings, And go back in get his knights and stop Rey? Beat the living shit out of the captain But if not for any other reason then for putting his hand on the small of Rey’s back. Or let it play out, “‘see what information they gather’ he huffed the thought in his mind. “When she denied my offer I thought this cat and mouse game was over, guess she still wants to play” 

Regardless of whatever his choice was to be, she was turning around. He placed his hands in pockets and stood up tall, ready to stare into those damn eyes...


	2. Chapter 2

“Poe.” Kylo thought to himself as he emerged from the shadow of the pilar to wait to confront Rey.  
Poe made eye contact with Kylo before Rey could turn. There was a sly look on his face that stopped Kylo in his tracks, he watched as the Captain's hand grasped the back of Rey’s arm to turn her back toward him. Smiling, while he surely paid her some type of compliment, he fixed a hair strand that seemed out of place. Kylo seethed. He knew there was no chance Poe could know how close he and Rey had gotten so it wasn’t the Captain trying to make him jealous, or retaliation of sorts... this was something else. Kylo knew of the headlines, parades, exclusive parties that were all in Damerons name after his heroics against Snoke early in his career, the tabloids speaking half truths about girls lined up to thank him personally. This was his attempt at being territorial. He knew he was in Kylo’s turf and Poe, like the caveman that he is, was sizing up the alpha.  
Knowing he liked his trophies, and Rey would be the biggest prize yet. He didn’t want to think about that or them spending time together... he was just going to have to get rid of Poe, one way or the other.  
He was a little too loud apparently as he let out an audible huff. She turned to see the noisemaker, gasping as he approached her.  
“What...What. Are. You. Doing. Here. Rey?"  
He didn’t mean to accentuate every word. She stepped aside from Poe and that let Kylo breathe a little easier again...

"Honestly? Why do you think I'm here?" She retorted.  
Aspirated, Kylo tries to keep his temper in check,"You have no business being here and you know it!"  
Kylo all of sudden felt Poe’s eyes on him and Rey. “Well, seeing as we have this.”  
Poe could be seen reaching in his coat pocket for something, Kylo was on alert.  
The Captain slowly pulled out his hand to reveal his middle finger and a condescending sneer.  
Kylo knew there wasn’t a big age gap between him and the best shot in the force, but right at that moment he was questioning that information.  
He felt Rey relax a little as she tried to hold back her amusement for her boss’s actions, stepping forward she handed him the invitation. “Look everyone needs to relax, we were just coming to take a look.. enjoy the festivities” Pretending to take the time to inspect the obviously forged invitation.  
“Well, I don’t know the reasons as to why someone would send you an invitation but seeing as this is just a dinner for colleagues who are feeling charitable... there’s no reason as to why I would deny your invitation Rey. However, I’m only allowing you in, you only.” His eyes bounced between Poe and Rey. “Plus how could I ever deny anybody dressed like that?”  
“What the actual fuck are you on, REN?”Captain Dameron snickered. Kylo was hoping to get a rise out of Poe, and he did judging by the veins popping out of the side of the captains head.  
“Fuck this!” Poe grabbed Rey’s wrist as if to drag her out. Realizing Rey was hesitant to follow him he turned his attention back to Kylo. "You’re fucking joking right? You can’t be serious...”  
“YOU’D HAVE ME LEAVE HER HERE WITH THE LIKES OF YOU AND EVERY CROOK, DIRTY POLITICIAN, MONSTER AND GANGSTER ALIKE? FUCK THAT SHIT!"  
He saw Captain Dameron reach for Rey’s wrist to surely whisk her away from the situation, like the white knight he fancied himself. As soon as he was about to intervene, Rey pushed Poe up against the wall and covered his mouth, her arm at his chest to restrain him.  
-That’s my girl.  
“Listen here Captain. We need this. I need this! We are so close, but the chief is pulling us out, you know we don’t have ‘the resources’ anymore. We can’t let this opportunity slip away. No matter what I get here, whether it’s the evidence that blows this open or closure... I’m staying. In all these months you’ve let me be on my own in these “monsters “company. If you now think that I can’t handle my own, then it’s like you’ve never known me at all.” She eased off him and let him stand on his own.  
“Fine. Fine. I would apologize for my comments but I guess we can call this even.”  
He rubbed the ghostly pressure of where Rey pinned him  
“You call me. If anything ha...”  
“Ok.”  
“Rey. Call. Me. If. Anything. Happens.”  
“Okay.”  
She looked at him steadily.  
He seemed to have the intention to look at Kylo, but instead stormed off back toward the revolving door. Spitting on the granite floor before exiting.  
“Classy as always Captain.” Kylo scratched his chin as he and Rey turned to face each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos, comments are always welcomed. A huge thank you to @meredith_read for being the best Beta. I’d be lost without you love! What will Rey and Kylo say to each other now that poe is gone??? Stay tuned guys!


	3. Chapter 3

“Were you really just going to stroll right in, with him. That was your big plan?” He matched her brave stand-offish stance.  
“No,” she practically hissed gathering her dress up a bit to walk away in a hurry down the hall.  
He followed, still in disbelief she was there after months of thinking he’d never see her again.  
He’d follow her anywhere he quickly thought. “Rey I let you stay for many reasons but- “  
“Oh, you’re going to give me everything I need and confess? Because that’s what I need Kylo..”  
She rolled her eyes as she leaned back against the hallway wall.  
“Look darling, we both know you could’ve sent anybody to do this. But you’re here, and I have a feeling it’s not for lack of paperwork duties..”  
“Fuck you."  
Many reasons he thought the words again, feeling a fire in his stomach and groin, he perched his hand on the wall right above her, trapping her almost.  
She stormed off from under his arm. Apparently she didn’t know where she was going, made obvious by the turn into a empty smaller ballroom. She wanted to make it look intentional so she walked to the middle of the room and stood beneath the chandelier, her back to him.  
He walked at a slow steady pace to meet her.  
“I came because I... I was worried. And frankly, I'm pissed, Kylo!" Kylo? He had gotten used to the idea of her calling him by his God given name, Ben. The name Kylo made him reminisce to the first time he heard her say his name. When he was just the crazy gangster, the monster.  
“Pissed? At me?"  
“I don’t hear a word," she continues.”I mean not even a fucking whisper about you through the channels after we left it at, what we left it at l. I thought something happened. I thought you were hurt or floating in the ocean somewhere.” Her voice started breaking, he moved in close and bent down to meet her eyes. “"We" didn’t leave anything anywhere, Rey. You left. You didn’t say no, you just left. Which, if I’m being honest, saying no probably would’ve hurt a whole hell of a lot less.”  
He had to turn back around away from her to hide the stinging in his eyes that was developing. He breathed quietly to himself, realizing the relief of being able to say his peace out loud. He had to hold back a gasp as he felt her hand followed by her head rest on his shoulder. He looked to his right to see her looking up at him with that sparkle in her eyes.  
"If you think I’m not sorry..."she sighs. “I wish I had done it differently, but I didn’t. I thought they found out about what you did to Snoke for my sake. I thought they killed you. I couldn't stop thinking about how I left things, it was tearing me apart. That’s all."  
“No, no they didn’t and I’ll explain later. But not here.” He almost whispered putting his index finger to his lips, to indicate to not talk about it any further.  
He instinctively put his hand on top of Rey’s as he turned to face her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, their hands intertwined, pulling her ever so close to him, to sway under the chandelier. Rey shuddered in excitement. Kylo knew it was for the same reason he felt the heat rising in his body. Their hearts wanted to remember their passion, the power they had over one another, the fire only they could produce when together.  
“I had meant to make this party for you, for us. But you had other plans," chuckling as to dismiss any serious comments to be said. She let a snide smirk show, followed by a genuine smile traces with curiosity. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing she was trying to enjoy herself.  
“If I had said yes...”  
“It’s never too late” he abruptly interrupted.  
He spun her away and brought her back in into a dip staring into those hazel eyes he had memorized. Green with traces of brown, adorned with flecks of gold. She bit her lip and he couldn’t take it. They had never kissed before. They've never done much of anything but tease each other and dance. Boy did he love dancing, especially if it got her to shut up. Kylo would never know why she said yes that one wondrous night they had spent talking in his bar. She fully had good intentions of getting the information she needed for the killing of a whistleblower when she bravely walked into Ahch-to. Fate had other plans for them that particular night. Drinks, a little charm, and a long talk later had her swaying in his arms under the stars. That was the first time, unlike times before with other women he never had a connection with, he realized he could do that forever with her. The opportunity at his feet again, he wasn’t going to miss his chance at getting a little closer. He brought her back upright, flushed against him. He gently and slowly got closer to her face to brush his lips on her cheek.  
“Even if isn’t too late , it’ll never end this war for the city. The war will never end. I stand where I stand, Kylo. I won’t stop." She said looking at him as he pulled away not sure if he crossed that line they never talked about.  
Seconds pass by and just as he was about to speak again, she reached up and pulled him down to her. His words were lost against her mouth. He kissed her gently, carefully. But it wasn’t gentleness she wanted, not now, not after all this time. She knotted her fist in his shirt, pulling him harder against her. Tugging the hair at the nape of his neck with her other hand. He groaned softly, low in his throat. His arms encompassed her, gathering her against him. It was as if they could never be close enough. They took steps back so he could turn them around and pin her against one of the columns within the ballroom, all the while still kissing. He reached for her ass, grabbing a handful. She moaned, bucking her hips up towards him. He broke the kiss to cover her neck with his mouth, nibbling and leaving a trail of wet kisses.  
He knew he had always yearned for her body, but he wasn’t prepared for this. His veins were hot and throbbing. His hands were desperate to cover every inch of her. His dick was harder then it had ever been before, feeling it bulge against his zipper. He felt like he couldn’t breathe but simultaneously breathing the freshest of air for the first time. She was moaning against him as the straps of her dress fell off her shoulders. He gazed upon her, not asking for permission as he pulled it down more to reveal those perfect breast he had dreamed of. Pinching her dusky pert nipples, he returned his attention to the sweet spot on her neck, licking and nibbling as she cried out and moaned. He pulled away and squeezed her tits together.  
“Oh, Kylo!”  
“You missed me? You were afraid something had happened to me before I could do these things to you?”  
All she could gather herself to do was to look at him with need.  
He leaned in to lick the middle part of her cleavage. Pulling back away to meet her gaze.  
“I said,” pulling and tweaking her nipples, “Did. You. Miss. Me?”  
“Yes! Yes i did, Kylo! Mmmm fuck!”  
“No love, call me by my name. Call me my real name. Please?" He brought his mouth to her right nipple letting his breath perk them up even more. “Please, baby? Say it.”  
“Ben.” She moaned.  
“Ben.”  
Good girl. He let his mouth pucker against the left taut hard nub as he started to suck he let his right hand fall against the column to hold him up. His left hand was squeezing and pinching her right breast. “Mmm,” he moaned as he released her nipple with a loud pop. He went back and flicked his tongue against it. She melted.  
“Oh, you like that baby girl?”  
“Yes, please keep doing that. Please?!”  
He didn’t hesitate a second to flick his tongue fast and hard on it. She was melting in his hands.  
“I’m gonna come, Ben."  
“Please do baby, please come for me."  
He reached up under her dress and was so elated to find she was so wet that her panties were a mess. He slipped his hand inside and rubbed her clit a few times for good measure to make sure she was close, as he was slipping his two fingers in her he looked back searching for those beautiful mounds. To his surprise he found Rey cupping and squeezing them together almost pleading with her eyes to continue his magic on her. He doesn’t even have time to enjoy the thought of her begging, he sucked both nipples being served to him. Switching back and forth, biting, sucking. Finally deciding on the right bud to get her to come, he flicks his tongue at the same rhythm his fingers were fucking her. Faster, wetter, messier... until he finally feels her squirming, “oh, Ben! Fuck! Oh god!”  
He feels her pussy squeeze his fingers followed by warmth. Sweet, dripping wet, warmth running down his hand. He pulled out his fingers and pulled her dress down as he knelt down to pull her panties off.  
“What..." Rey asked trying to breathe. “Are you doing, Ben.”  
“Well, these are a mess, love. No point in putting them back on,” grabbing her clutch purse from her to stuff them inside.  
“I’d keep them but...” He said almost in a whisper as he showed her his fingers, “I think i have something else to hold me over.” He said blushing, ”Can’t exactly walk in there looking a mess.” She gazed at him surely in awe of the suddenly sheepish leader of the First Order. She opened her perfect lips and stuck out her tongue ever so slightly. With a sparkle in her eyes, she grabbed his hand and slid his fingers into her mouth. “And I did make quite the mess, didn’t I?” She said in between sucking his index finger and licking his middle finger.  
He studied her admirably as she pulled away wiping her mouth clean with her delicate fingers.  
“Uhhh mmm. It’s a wonder why we hadn’t done that before...?” Asking, hoping it wouldn’t put her on edge.  
“It wasn’t right before, you know?” She sighed, looking up at him. “The time away from each other, I just kept thinking that something happened to you. That there was a possibility that you were dead and I would never see you again, Kylo. I...I had a lot of regrets and I personally didn’t want to let another second pass by without knowing your touch.”  
He couldn’t help but smile as he paid attention to every word she said. Knowing she still felt the same, knowing they could move forward, knowing there was greater hope that she’d be his. He snapped back into reality seeing her examining his facial expression.  
“You making me cum doesn’t change a thing, Ben Solo. Im still here to work," she said slyly as she walked towards the door leading to the hallway. He hurried to open the door for her. Stepping out, he felt her arm wrap around his bicep, escorting the way. When they turned the corner a 'woah' escaped her mouth as they walked up to the open doors of the event that was still bustling along seamlessly. All the eyes in the room slowly turned to meet the couple walking in together. Whispers, followed by polite smiles welcomed them as they walked by the crowd. They reached the front of the stage and she glowed as she stood in front of him, it was almost like she enjoyed the attention she was receiving. Her next to him for everybody to see made his pride flow over to weariness, suddenly aware that there were prying eyes on his Rey. Eyes that didn’t welcome outsiders all too well...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for the next one!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos, comments are always welcomed. A huge thank you to @meredith_read for being the best Beta. I’d be lost without you love!


End file.
